Un hermoso desastre
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Harry definitivamente no desea, no anhela, ni mucho menos ama a Draco Malfoy, sin embargo hay cuatro Malfoy (s) que sí están enamorados de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Un hermoso desastre**

**AUTOR: **Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí. Ya quisiera yo. De todas maneras creo (supongo yo) que si todo fuera mío y solamente mío no andaría haciendo fanfics (aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor…), y seguramente estuviera lloviéndome dinero. Sinceramente no sé si reír o llorar.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17

**GÉNERO: **Romance, humor, supongo que algo de drama

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), lemon (Y cuando digo lemon, es _lemon_), y seguramente algo de sadomasoquismo, pero nada de sangre o cortes (no me gustan para nada esos fics), no, no, no, nada de eso, seguramente serán palmadas en las nalgas, sí, me gustan las palmadas en las nalgas, mientras se van poniendo rojas…oh, bueno mejor los dejo leer. Es casi un PWP.

**RESUMEN: ** Harry definitivamente no _desea_, no _anhela_, ni mucho menos _ama_ a Draco Malfoy, sin embargo hay _cuatro_ Malfoy (s) que sí están enamorados de él.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Harry haciéndolo con cinco Dracos distintos ¿)

* * *

-Oh, dios mío-Harry no salía de su estupor, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y de su boca salía un jadeo cada vez que miraba-¿Estás viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo?

Ron estaba en un estado similar.

-¿Tú estás viendo lo imagino que estoy viendo?

Los cotilleos y susurros no se hicieron esperar, después de todo se trataba del Príncipe de Slytherin, y por más que Harry lo odie, había que admitir que Malfoy era bastante popular.

El Gran comedor era un completo descontrol, todos con las mismas expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad, hablando al mismo tiempo, como si no pudieran creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Es que era cosa de no creer.

Incluso si Voldemort mismo, en persona, estuviera follando con Dumbledore en la mesa de los profesores, eso era más creíble de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, las personas, incluso, se verían menos sorprendidas.

En la entrada del comedor, las puertas ampliamente abiertas (para enzima agregar el toque dramático), yacía Malfoy…

Dividido en cuatro.

En el sentido literal de la palabra. Era como si Malfoy hubiera tenido gemelos, o mellizos, o lo que fuera que Merlín quisiera, pero no, Harry y toda la comunidad mágica sabía que Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy sólo habían tenido _un solo_ hijo, un único e inigualable Draco Malfoy. Pero ahí, en las puertas del Gran comedor había cuatro. Y si no fuera porque todos a su alrededor parecían igual de impactados, pensaría que había que conseguirse nuevos anteojos.

Y eso no era lo peor.

Oh, por supuesto que no.

No sólo había cuatro Malfoy idénticos, si no que cada uno llevaba túnicas de cada casa.

En medio estaban el que llevaba la túnica Ravenclaw y a su lado estaba el de Slytherin, mientras a los costados estaban Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Todos se veían como…bueno, como Malfoy en sí, pero al mismo tiempo eran completamente distintos. El que llevaba la túnica de Slytherin si bien era el más parecido al Malfoy original, miraba todo con desconfianza, y no llevaba el pelo engominado. Harry decidió que le quedaba increíble el cabello suelto, y por más que lo tenía prolijo, algún que otro rebelde mechón rubio se salía de lugar.

Se veía…exóticamente peligroso.

Con esa mirada de desconfianza a lo desconocido, pero de igual manera mirando a todos como si fueran un chicle en su zapato.

De los cuatro, era en definitiva, el más parecido al original.

A su lado, el chico con la túnica azul, prolija pero no en exceso, era la rencarnación del estereotipo Ravenclaw, pero con el toque Malfoy. Su cabello no estaba ordenado, pero tampoco despeinado, Harry entrecerró los ojos para ver que, en efecto, llevaba un par de hebillas negras, para domar su flequillo rubio. Pero lo que llamaba la atención eran sus anteojos, que sin duda eran muchísimos más finos que los de Harry, y se veía como si hubieran salido más caro que el salario de un año del Señor Weasley. Tenían un marco negro, y eran no altamente estrechos, pero se le veían las cejas rubias, también en sus manos llevaba tres libros que apretaba contra su pecho.

Harry se mordió el labio.

Tenía un porte intelectual a la manera de Yo Se Más Que Tú Y Nada Podrá Cambiar Eso. Y miraba a todos como si fuesen un caso perdido, trolls simulando estudiar.

Mientras Harry miraba al Malfoy Gryffindor, tomaba un poco de su jugo de calabaza, para aliviar el revoltijo que era su estómago. El de Gryffindor estaba al lado del Ravenclaw, y no se parecía en nada al Malfoy que conocía, pero absolutamente _nada_. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, y aun así se veía increíblemente sexy, como si acabara de tener sexo, no como el de Harry que igualaba a un nido de ratas. Su túnica estaba desarreglada, junto con la camiseta que la tenía fuera del pantalón, se mordía el labio y parecía un poco nervioso, mirando curioso a todos lados, y también pudo notar con un vuelco en el estómago que tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Oh, Merlín bendito.

Ese Malfoy se veía tan apetecible, y a él, nunca, pero _nunca_ le había parecido Malfoy ni remotamente aceptable. Su personalidad cegaba cualquier perspectiva que pueda si quiera considerarlo como un ligue.

No es como si fuera promiscuo…para nada, ni que se ligara nada más que a muchachos rubios porque le hacía acorda…-

No, para nada, no tenía ni por qué pensarlo.

Sin embargo, viendo a Malfoy, que solía mostrarse tan frío con Harry, que nunca en la vida cambiaba su expresión de desprecio o fanfarronería, con un sonrojo en las mejillas, y completamente desarreglado con la expresión de post-polvo en el rostro, eso hizo que Harry se derritiera por completo.

Le dio un trago a su jugo de calabaza, y cuando miró al Malfoy Hufflepuff, instantáneamente escupió el líquido en la camisa de Seamus que casualmente estaba en frente suyo, pero que estaba tan embobado mirando a los Malfoy que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Si había creído que Malfoy Gryffindor era completamente opuesto al original, se equivocaba terriblemente. Porque el Malfoy Hufflepuff lo único que tenía de Malfoy era el cuerpo.

Su cabello parecía como si no lo hubiera peinado en días, pero no le importara porque se veía genial, y tenía una corona de flores rosadas en la cabeza, comía una galleta de chocolate, parecía tararear una canción, y se veía completamente adorable.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue la corona de flores rosadas (y había que admitir que eso también se le veía espectacular), si no que cuando no masticaba su galleta de chocolate, sonreía. Una sonrisa de verdad. De las verdaderas, de las que pensaba que no entraban en el parámetro de las expresiones del Príncipe del Hielo. Porque era eso, ¿no? Antes, Harry se encontraba afirmando cada día que Malfoy tenía un corazón de hielo, con la compasión de una roca. Y alguien tan escaso y duro de sentimientos no pude sonreír de esa manera.

Porque Harry se olvidó de respirar. Se veía genial, como un modelo de colonias gay, con esa corona de flores rosa, y la sonrisa que hacía que Harry se sienta como bobo. Malfoy debía sonreír más seguido.

Igual, al contrario de los demás, este Malfoy tenía una expresión soñadora y esperanzada. Era la inocencia rencarnada.

Harry no era quién para decir que no se veían guapos.

-Pero, ¿cómo?-se escuchó a Hermione, que tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba la escena.

-¿No son esas las túnicas de cada casa?-preguntó Neville.

-Eso parece.-respondió Seamus que no dejaba de mirarlos.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

Pero la conversación quedó suspendida en el aire cuando los cuatro Malfoy se acercaron a la mesa Gryffindor, mientras toda la multitud los seguía con los ojos, y la mesa de los leones miraba sorprendido como estos rodearon a Harry.

-Hola, Harry.-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sus ojos salían de órbitas, y sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

-¿Si?-respondió temeroso y esperanzado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-se aventuró el Gryffindor sentándose al lado suyo.

-Sí, Harry, ¿cómo estás? Tienes que alimentarte mejor, ¿sabías que lo que estás consumiendo contiene más de quinientas calorías?-dijo el Ravenclaw, sentándose al lado del Malfoy Gryffindor.

-Quítate, estorbo.-dijo, bueno, no era necesario mencionar al chico de la túnica verde escarlata mientras sacaba bruscamente a Ron de su espacio, y se sentaba al lado de Harry.

Harry respiraba agitadamente, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, poniéndose más nervioso, mientras sentía a toda la escuela mirándolo, boquiabiertos.

-¿Sabías que tienes una linda nariz?-dijo el Hufflepuff, sentándose en su regazo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Creo que debemos visitar al director.-sentenció Hermione.

* * *

Harry no podía estar más incómodo. Los Malfoy, los cuatro gemelos, o lo que fuera que sean, no se despegaban de su lado, ni un centímetro, ni siquiera ahora que estaba en esa pequeñísima silla en el despacho de Dumbledore, los cuatro estaban a su alrededor, y miraban mal a Ron que tenía cara de póker a su lado, incluso el de Hufflepuff le tenía desconfianza. Y por poco había conseguido evitar que no se le lanzaran enzima.

-Señor director-dijo Hermione-¿Quisiera decirnos qué es lo que está pasando?

No parecía muy contenta en no saber algo que los demás desconocían, porque absolutamente nadie tenía idea de por qué Malfoy se había dividido en las cuatro personalidades de las casas de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore se tocaba el mentón pensativo, y un poco dudoso, viendo a los cuatro rubios que lo miraban desafiantes.

-Me temo que el Señor Malfoy ha tenido un terrible accidente esta mañana-Harry instintivamente se alarmó, su rostro pareció mostrar su preocupación porque se apresuró a decir:-Tranquilos, no es nada que no se pueda revertir, no está lastimado.

-Pero si a nosotros no nos importa si Malfoy está lastimado, muerto o desaparecido, lo que queremos saber es por qué hay cuatro de ellos con las personalidades de cada casa, y por qué están pegados a Harry-interrumpió Ron.

-Bueno, Draco ha estado tomando pociones muy avanzadas, aparte de las clases, con el Profesor Snape-Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar ese nombre-. Estaba practicando una poción para dividir su cuerpo en cuatro partes, o sea multiplicarlo, sí, sé que es ilegal, pero nosotros no le dimos permiso para practicar esa poción, estaba particularmente nervioso y distraído, no sé qué le dio para practicar algo tan difícil y complicado en ese estado, pero la cuestión es que confundió los ingredientes poniendo, en vez de los adecuados, el pelaje de cada animal de la casa de Hogwarts.

Hermione dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

-P-pero eso, ¡está completamente prohibido!-parecía indignada en que a Malfoy le dieran privilegios que a ella no, sobretodo sabiendo de por qué ahora el rubio le superaba en Pociones.

-Si mal no recuerdo su historial no es precisamente limpio, Señorita Granger-interrumpió la voz de Snape entrando por la puerta rápidamente, y poniéndose al lado del director, haciendo flamear su túnica negra.

El rostro de Hermione estaba rojo, y Ron parecía morderse las mejillas internas para no replicar.

-Entonces-rompió el silencio Harry, sintiendo todas las miradas, sonrojándose un poco-, Malfoy se multiplicó en cuatro, con las respectivas personalidades de las casas de Hogwarts, pero, ¿dónde quedó el Mafoy original? ¿Ambos son una fracción de él? ¿Recuerdan algo?

-Ellos son el Malfoy original, Harry.-respondió amable, con un brillo extraño en esos ojos azules.

-¿Cómo?

-Si la poción era para multiplicarse a sí mismo, sume dos más dos, Señor Potter-interrumpió la ácida voz de Snape. Y Harry se abstuvo de responderle ferozmente, de todas maneras los cuatro Malfoy lo fulminaron con la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y por qué los cuatro parecen enamorados de Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-¡Hermione!-gritaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Aunque siendo sinceros, todos en la habitación parecían preguntarse lo mismo.

-Mmmh, curioso, curioso-dijo el director, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la respuesta-. Me temo que no lo sé. Señores Malfoy, ¿nos podrían decir sus datos personales, por favor?

Y aunque ninguno parecía agradarle el director, parecían dispuestos a cooperar.

-Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy-empezó el Ravenclaw-tengo quince años, nací el 5 de junio de 1980, mis padres son Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, y fui seleccionado en Ravenclaw.

Todos dijeron lo mismo, cambiando sólo la casa en la que eran seleccionados.

-¿Y recuerdan algo? Quiero decir, algo más que esa información.

-No.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno-empezó el Gryffindor-, recordamos a Harry.

-Y a todo lo que lo rodea.-completó el Hufflepuff animadamente.

-¿Enserio?-fingió curiosidad el director, se notaba a quilómetros que ya lo sabía-¿Ustedes se sienten atraídos por Harry Potter?

-Sí.

-Claro.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Digo, es Harry Potter.-dijo el Slytherin.

Y él se sintió enrojecer.

El director sonrió satisfecho.

-Me temo, Harry, que como Draco parece tener un vínculo afectivo hacia ti, ahora ellos están enlazados contigo, por lo que me resta decir es que hasta que la poción para revertirlo no esté terminada, que serán en unos tres meses, ellos quedarán a tu cuidado.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó Harry.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "vínculo afectivo"?

-¿Tendremos que soportar a Malfoy tres meses?-se indignó Ron.

Sin embargo el profesor no parecía dispuesto a responder sus preguntas, porque los invitó a retirarse.

Mientras se dirigía a la Torre Gryffindor, los Malfoy lo siguieron a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo es tu cuarto, Harry?-dijo el curioso Gryffindor.

-¿Hay suficiente calefacción?-preguntó el de la túnica azul.

-Más te vale que esté impecable.-dijo la serpiente.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu cama?-preguntó tímidamente el Hufflepuff.

Y Harry no sabría decir si la sensación era más como el mejor de sus cumpleaños o la peor de sus pesadillas.

* * *

-¡Yo duermo con Harry!-gritó el Hufflepuff.

-¡No es cierto YO quiero dormir con Harry!-respondió el Gryffindor.

-Quítense, perras, ¿piensan que los va a preferir antes que a mí?-gruñó la serpiente.

-Sistemáticamente los cuatro no entramos en esa estrecha cama, y yo también quiero dormir con Harry.

Sus compañeros de habitación miraban a Harry con puro horror reflejado en la cara, alguno incluso con compasión, mientras él se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¡Estúpido Mestizo!

-De hecho tenemos los mismo genes, ¡idiota!

-Bueno pero yo soy más guapo.

-¡Somos iguales!

-Por lo menos yo soy más inteligente.-dijo el Ravenclaw.

-Al menos yo soy más dulce, es obvio que me prefiere a mí.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Harry!-gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

Y él estaba pensando seriamente si tirarse o no de la Torre de Astronomía.

Con un Malfoy, completamente insoportable, insufrible, odioso, e idiota tenía suficiente, ¿pero cómo iba a sobrevivir con cuatro?

Al final todos durmieron en el piso.

Sin embargo Harry se despertaba todas las mañanas con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, un rostro enterrado en su cuello, piernas enredadas entre sí, y con más cuerpos que almohadones.

* * *

Y las clases eran aún peor. Lo cuatro discutían todo el tiempo, y por lo general el tema principal era Harry.

-Harry me prefiere a _mí_-dijo caprichoso, el Hufflepuff.

-¿Y quién te dijo eso, rata rastrera?-elevó la ceja el Slytherin.

-Es obvio.

-No, yo creo que no, y soy yo el inteligente aquí.

-Es cantado que le gustan los valientes como _yo_.-saltó el Gryffindor.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡No me llames mentiroso, come libros!

-¡Harry!

De alguna manera u otra siempre terminaban llamando a Harry en _ese_ tono que lo decía todo. Ese tono que estaba cargado de reproche.

-No sé por qué discuten tanto, yo los odio a los cuatro por igual.-eso los había callado de inmediato. Harry lo dijo sin pensar, pero cuando vio las expresiones estáticas y heridas en sus rostros, con lágrimas en los ojos (incluso el Slytherin), se arrepintió más que nunca.

-Eh, yo no quise…-intentó reparar lo que había dicho, pero los cuatro bajaron la mirada, avergonzados y dolidos.

Y así teníamos a un Harry Potter absolutamente culpable.

* * *

Le había costado horrores hacer que todos lo perdonaran, pero había conseguido que entendieran que no lo dijo en serio, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo diciendo la verdad, y es que no quería lastimarlos. Y tampoco se podrían decir que por Malfoy hubiera sentido exactamente _odio_.

El Malfoy Hufflepuff fue el más fácil de convencer, cundo se disculpó sinceramente, el chico se le abalanzó enzima en un abrazo, haciendo que los otros tres entrecerraran los ojos.

-Oh, Harry, por supuesto que te perdonamos. Y sentimos ser una carga.

-Yo no soy ninguna carga, que te quede claro, Potter.-dijo el Slytherin.

-Bueno, estás disculpado por herir mis sentimientos-dijo el Ravenclaw, subiéndose el marco de los anteojos.

-No quiero que te sientas culpable, asique no pasa nada.-le dijo el Gryffindor con una sonrisa cálida.

El único que lo había perdonado a regañadientes había sido el Slytherin, eso hacía que su pecho se apretara, porque con él se sentía más cerca de Draco, porque era el más parecido en más de un sentido.

Cuando los demás se fueron al cuarto a pelear (otra vez) por el espacio en el suelo con las colchas de dormir, el Malfoy Slytherin se quedó a su lado, en el sillón de la Sala Común.

-¿Qué sucede?-le dijo suavemente, mirándolo.

El rubio no le respondió, se acercó más a Harry, y le dio un sonoro, dulce beso en la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo hacia el cuarto, dejando a un Harry sonriente, y tocando esa mejilla, como si pudiera sentir los labios aún ahí.

Se sintió enrojecer mientras se mordía el labio.

* * *

La Sala Común era un perfecto desastre.

Aunque en realidad estaba mal dicho, la Sala Común estaba patas para arriba.

Cuidar de los Malfoy era como cuidar niños. Todos hacían lo que querían.

Ninguno en Gryffindor estaba contento con ellos, cuando Harry les explicó intentando que entendieran que no se podía hacer nada, el mismísimo caos se desató.

-¿Cómo es eso que vamos a tener que convivir con esta serpiente rastrera?

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Harry?

-¡De ninguna manera vamos a permitirlo!

Harry había entrado en pánico. Sin embargo los cuatro Malfoy parecían irradiar de felicidad, e ignoraban de lo lindo a todos los Gryffindor, absteniendo su atención única y exclusivamente a Harry. Como si su sola existencia fuera adorarlo.

Eso le producía escalofríos a Harry.

Porque era un poco preocupante.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaban a su cuidado, y habían logrado poner boca abajo toda su vida. Y si bien podían ser insoportablemente insufribles, Harry había aprendido un poco de cada Malfoy.

El Malfoy Hufflepuff que ahora tenía su cabeza en su regazo y hacía otra corona de flores, era una dulzura. Se comportaba como si fuera un niño de cinco años, y también a veces en las que era sumamente posesivo, bueno ese aspecto parecían tenerlo todos. Cuando se enojaba inflaba las mejillas, y hacía un mohín sumamente adorable. Amaba las plantas, las flores, las cosas que brillan, y por supuesto a Harry mismo.

El Malfoy Ravenclaw estaba a su lado, leyendo un libro aburrido, con sus lentes, y el aire intelectual, mientras de reojo miraba a Harry. Era calculador, y a todo le encontraba lógica, era el único en todo Hogwarts que podía igualar (incluso superar) a Hermione, amaba los libros, incluso los de aventuras (decía que le recordaban a Harry), y también le gustaba criticar a la gente cuando se equivocaba, y sorprendentemente se llevaba de maravilla con el Slytherin.

Oh, el Malfoy Slytherin. Era posiblemente el más problemático. Era el más celoso de todos, amaba tener la última palabra, trataba a todos-menos a Harry-como mierdas, y le encantaba fanfarronear. Era muy astuto y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Le gustaba burlarse de los Gryffindor, pero tras esa fachada fría, siempre era el primero que se pasaba a la cama de Harry en la noche, y el que lo agarraba de brazo cuando veía que Ginny Weasley lo fichaba con la mirada.

Seguramente era el más aterrador de todos.

El Malfoy Gryffindor era simplemente encantador. Le gustaba el Quidditch (y mirar a Harry practicándolo, era, seguramente, su actividad favorita), era terco y orgulloso, se llevaba como los mil demonios con el Malfoy Slytherin, le gustaban las cosas simples y la cerveza de mantequilla, odiaba perder y era más orgulloso que el Harry mismo. De los cuatro era el más expresivo, y siempre enfrentaba a alguien con estúpida valentía cuando se acercaba _demasiado_ a Harry.

Lo más extraño de todo era que parecían amar a Harry con toda su devoción.

Los cuatro también habían mostrado una preocupante posesividad con respecto a él.

Y aunque Harry al principio se quejaba, se sentía tan amado, y cuidado, que ahora no podía imaginar no tenerlos.

* * *

-Harry.-dijo el Malfoy Hufflepuff. Harry ya había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos que ya sabía diferenciar sus voces.

-¿Qué?-respondió desinteresadamente. Estaba haciendo un trabajo de Transformaciones, y estaba terriblemente complicado, cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba el de la túnica amarilla.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ah, en la habitación discutiendo.

-Oh, ¿y por qué no estás ahí?

-Y-yo…quería decirte algo.-dijo tartamudeando, y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry lo miró preocupado, estaban en el sillón de la Sala Común, en frente de la chimenea, y Malfoy, con su túnica amarilla, estaba casi en su regazo.

Dejó sus pergaminos, junto con la tinta y la pluma, a un lado, y justo cuando se dio la vuelta, para preguntarle si estaba bien, unos labios chocaron contra los suyos.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, y estaba tan sorprendido, que dejó escapar un jadeo, mientras le rubio aprovechó la situación y metió la lengua en su cavidad vocal, haciendo que se derritiera por completo.

Oh, Merlín se sentía tan bien.

Y aunque no correspondía el beso aún, porque se sentía demasiado culpable, como si se estuviera aprovechando, tampoco lo apartó, la boca de Draco se movía con entusiasmo, y cuando empezó a mover su lengua dentro de su boca, deslizándola con la suya, simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, lo besó con ferocidad, técnicamente chupando su cara, y de igual manera con una dulzura extrema, moviendo su lengua fuera y dentro de ella, y escuchando los sonido tan _estimulantes_ que Draco estaba haciendo, pudo sentir como sus pantalones se apretaban.

-Ahh, H-harry, más, más.-decía entre beso y beso.

Y cuando él mismo le mordió el labio inferior, y Malfoy Hufflepuff dejó escapar un gemido particularmente agudo y fuerte, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se separó rápidamente.

-N-no, Malfoy…no-dijo entre jadeos, Draco le miró decepcionado, con el labio afuera, haciendo mohín.

Se le lanzó enzima, haciendo que Harry caiga de espaldas en el sillón, y Draco se sentaba a horcajadas.

-Sí, Harry, si…-gemía mientras se restregaba contra él, y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo, al sentir esa dureza presionándose contra él, Draco le besaba el cuello, y él realmente no tenía fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo-Vamos, Harry, tócame-decía mientras le agarraba las manos y las posaba en sus pezones.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!-chilló un Malfoy, Harry con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, sospechó que era el Slytherin, y tenía la sensación de que los demás también estaban ahí.

-¡Quítate, estúpido!-el Malfoy Gryffindor salió despavorido hacia el Hufflepuff, sacándolo de enzima de Harry.

Los otros bombardearon a un sonrojado Hufflepuff, diciendo cosas como:

-¡Habíamos acordado que no lo haríamos!

-Pedazo de imbécil, hijo de…-bueno, el Slytherin estaba insultando y amenazando a todo lo que da, y parecía seguir así hasta quedarse sin voz.

-Incumpliste el pacto que habíamos hecho-siguió diciendo el Ravenclaw-. Ahora esto es la guerra.

Todos parecían muy concentrados fulminándose con la mirada, porque estaban ignorando deliberadamente a Harry, quien yacía en un culposo arrepentimiento.

No sólo se sentía culpable, se sentía horrible, mal, porque había estado tan bien, y lo peor es que quería volver a hacerlo, incluso su excitación no bajaba todavía, y eso le hacía sentir más miserable.

Pero lo peor de todo, lo que lo estaba matando, era que no le importaba hacerlo con Malfoy Hufflepuff, o Malfoy Gryffindor, o Ravenclaw, o incluso Slytherin, él quería hacerlo con Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Y no quería hacerle precisamente galletas, él quería _joder_ con Malfoy, con _Draco_. Quería hacerle cosas malas, tocarlo, apretar esas tetillas rosadas, escucharlo gemir por él, pidiendo más, chuparle la polla, tocarlo, oh, dios, se moría por tocarlo.

Pero ahora tenía cuatro Malfoy, que no recordaban su antigua enemistad, que de hecho estaban enamorados de él, y no caer en la tentación era tan doloroso, tan difícil.

Pero tenía que controlarse, no podía aprovecharse de Draco de esa manera, era como abusar de él, tendría que aprovechar estos pedacitos de él hasta que la poción para revertir el efecto esté completa.

Ignorando el dolor en su pecho, alzó la vista para disculparse con los otros tres, y poner en su lugar al Hufflepuff, aunque todos seguían discutiendo.

-Chicos…-empezó llamándolos.

-Ay, Harry-el Malfoy Gryffindor lo abrazó por el cuello-¿Estas bien? Sentimos un montón lo que este animal te hizo.

-Mira que abusar de esa manera…-negó con la cabeza el Ravenclaw.

-Pagará, juro que te dolerán todos los huesos, y que arrancaré a tiras tu piel, tan lentamente que deseará no haber nacido _nunca_.-a Harry le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar al Slytherin, viendo como el Hufflepuff yacía completamente aterrado y temblaba.

-Aquí nadie le sacará la piel a nadie, ¿sí? Sólo que no se repita, ¿de acuerdo?-se lo dijo a todos en general.

Ellos sonrieron angelicalmente.

-Sí, Harry.-dijeron sedosamente al mismo tiempo.

Pero sonaba como si el mismo infierno estuviera a punto de desatarse.

* * *

La semana pasó dolorosamente lenta y rápida para Harry Potter, depende de qué perspectiva se mirase.

Los chicos, esos cuatro demonios, estaban silenciosamente callados, bueno, no exactamente lo que se dice callados, pero Harry podía notar el extraño comportamiento.

Estaba ayudando al Malfoy Ravenclaw a ordenar los libros en la biblioteca, cuando este lo azotó contra la estantería, haciendo que varios libros se caigan, mientras Malfoy pegó su cara peligrosamente cerca de la suya.

Que reflejaba puro horror.

No porque no quisiera, sino porque _si_ quería.

Era un problema demasiado grande como para resistirse.

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, ambos jadeaban, Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras sentía como Draco veía su cuello con devoción y sus ojos se desenfocaron.

Y aunque Malfoy no lo estaba besando, casi podía saborear sus labios.

_Sentirlos_, oh, los necesitaba tanto.

Casi se podía escuchar a sí mismo llorar de frustración.

-Q-quiero probar una cosa.-y antes de que Harry se negara a aceptar ese beso, que anhelaba tanto, Draco hizo una cosa completamente distinta: le bajó los pantalones.

Dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!

Draco se arrodilló quedando a la altura de su semi-erección, jadeando sobre ella, haciendo que se levante, y endurezca. E instintivamente, sin darse cuenta (o tal vez sí), sus manos se aferraron en ese cabello sedoso y rubio.

-Nos oirán.-le dijo, y aunque estaba seguro de que eso no estaba correcto, no estaba bien, que debía decirle que se detenga, apartarlo, e irse. No lo estaba haciendo, porque no podía. Porque lo deseaba tanto, que dolía. Y porque, Merlín bendito, él no estaba hecho de piedra, tenía algo llamado hormonas.

-No-dijo casi rozando su erección con los labios-. Esta vez me toca cerrar la biblioteca.

Y chupó la punta. Harry dejó escapar un gritito, arqueándose.

Oh, por dios, se sentía fantástico, y no lo decía porque era en realidad la primera vez que le hacían una mamada, lo decía porque, aunque sólo esté chupando la punta y dándole lametones, esa calidez agonizante se sentía como los dioses.

Algo que se sentía tan bien no podía estar mal, ¿o sí?

No pudo pensar más, en eso, ni en nada, porque Draco se tragó toda su erección con la boca, y esta vez sí gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando duramente con la estantería.

No le podía importar menos, si estaba sintiendo el calor rodeándole, mientras se escuchaba a sí mismo gimiendo.

Draco la chupaba magníficamente, se tragaba toda la extensión, toda la dureza (que ya estaba completamente dura) con la boca, y eso que Harry no era precisamente _pequeño_, la tenía grande y gruesa, y Draco la estaba chupando como si intentara ponerse serio, intentara experimentar, pero al mismo tiempo como si no pudiese evitar adorarla, y lamerla como una paleta.

Eso le excitaba más que otra cosa.

Y ahora movía sus caderas, follando la boca de Draco-"estoy experimentando"-Ravenclaw, mientras alzaba su propio culo, para llegar más hondo, más fuerte en esa pequeña y talentosa boca, que engullía la erección, sin siquiera atragantarse una vez, y Harry tiene que admitirlo, eso logró impresionarlo.

-Ahh sí, sí, oh Draco-gemía, no podía evitarlo, no si le estaban haciendo la mamada del siglo, mientras miraba el rostro de Draco contorsionarse de placer, cerrando los ojos, intentado no ahogarse, y, ¿eso que escurría por su barbilla era baba?

Oh, dioses.

Y cuando Draco empezó a masajear tentativamente una de sus bolas, pudo sentir la presión en ellas, jugó con la misma, escuchando a Harry gemir más alto, porque él sabía que era especialmente sensible en aquella zona. Luego cambió a la otra, no vaya a ser que se ponga celosa, después a las dos, mientras se la chupaba y jugaba con la lengua, y Harry se sentía a punto de explotar.

Unas últimas estocadas fueron suficientes, y Harry eyaculó en la boca de Malfoy.

Después de los últimos espasmos, sintiéndose completamente relajado, y volviendo a pensar con claridad, la culpa lo arrasó sin piedad.

Había dicho que no se repetiría, maldición.

-¿L-lo hice bien?-preguntó Draco, con la boca, aún con rastros de semen, escurriéndosele por la barbilla y mezclándose con la saliva.

Ahora sintiéndose como una mierda, y preguntarse cómo una mamada podía hacerse mal, Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos.

* * *

Los Slytherins no se habían tomado muy bien las noticias de que Draco Malfoy le pertenecía a Harry-Voy-A-Matar-A-Su-Señor-Potter.

No sólo se habían quedado sin su Príncipe, sin su guía, no, enzima ahora Draco estaba dividido en cuatro personalidades distintas, y ya que estamos era sumamente vergonzoso que el representante de su casa ahora tenga gafas, o coronas de flores, sino que Potter estaba a su cuidado ahora.

Todo bien…

-¡Harry es mío!

-A él le gustan los rubios.

-¡Yo también soy rubio!

-Pero eres un Hufflepuff insoportable.

-La verdad es que llevamos los mismos genes, no sé por qué discuten tanto, los cuatro somos un calco. Sin embargo escuché por ahí que le gustan los Ravenclaw.

…hasta que los escuchabas.

Porque si a Draco lo obligan a tener niñera y que esa sea Potter, bien, ningún problema, el orgullo Slytherin aún está intacto.

-¡Esa es mi galleta!

-Técnicamente estaba en el plato, asique es de la primera persona que la tome.

-P-pero… ¡yo quiero la galleta!

-Qué lástima-dijo el Malfoy Slytherin, suspirando con dolor fingido-. Ahora es mía.

-¡Harry!

Si bien, ya habían pasado una semana, y todos se habían encariñado con los cuatro Malfoy, algunos miraban a los Slytherins como el hazmerreír de todo el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Y Pansy no estaba contenta, pero, ¿cómo estarlo cuando los sentimientos de tu mejor amigo son descaradamente públicos?

Pansy sabía que cuando Draco tomase esa bendita poción para revertir el efecto, deseará morir.

Nadie mejor que ella para saber sobre Draco. Bien, en algún punto de su relación ella estaba algo coladita por él (tal vez aún los sigue estando), pero quiere a Draco como a nadie, lo conoce como nadie, y como ella no es ninguna estúpida (para eso están los Hufflepuff), sabe que Draco está completa y absolutamente enamorado de Potter.

Pero por supuesto él no lo sabe.

No es que no lo recuerde ahora que está dividido en cuatro, sino porque realmente no lo sabe, tal vez en el último tiempo que Draco estuvo completo, se llegó a dar un poquito de cuenta de que, sí, en efecto estaba hasta las manitas por Potter.

Pansy piensa que eso fue lo que lo distrajo de esa poción ilegal que estaba haciendo.

Ella supone, piensa, idealiza, pero lo único que realmente sabe con seguridad es que, cuando Draco _despierte_, iba a estar completamente quebrado.

* * *

Harry está yendo hacia los vestuarios y está absolutamente molido, le duelen todos los huesos del cuerpo, y partes que nunca creyó que le dolerían. El uniforme se le pega al cuerpo debido al sudor, y está deseando una ducha con desesperación.

Se fue quitando la ropa, mientras el agua de la ducha hacía vapor, se llevó las manos a la cara, y se refregó los ojos.

Suspiró.

Estaba tan cansado.

Cuidar de los Malfoy no era un trabajo exactamente sencillo. Sobre todo cuando estos continuamente intentaban meterse en sus pantalones. Y es que desde que descubrieron al Malfoy Hufflepuff besándole, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, el Ravenclaw había intentado, corrección, le había hecho una mamada, él perfectamente pudo excusarse diciendo que no había podido evitarlo, es que, oh, dios, era una mamada, ¿quién en su sano juicio rechazaría una mamada? Y de Malfoy para variar…

Ese también era un pequeño inconveniente, Harry estaba casi seguro que le gustaba Malfoy, no que le atraía, que le _gustaba_. Como cuando quieres conocer todas las manías de esa persona, cuando quieres tocarla, besarla, todo el tiempo, cuando tu corazón se acelera al verla, al escucharla, al sentirla…

Pero ahora la persona que le gustaba, estaba dividida en cuatro personalidades, cuyas mentes no recordaban la enemistad con él, si no, todo lo contrario, parecían amar a Harry con toda su devoción.

¿Tenía alguien la idea de lo difícil que era no caer en la tentación?

Con su ya cuerpo desnudo, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con otro. Otro cuerpo _muy bien _desnudo, pálido, delgado, y apetecible.

¿Por qué Merlín se empeñaba en joderle la vida?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿No ve que Harry ya está lo suficientemente fracasado?

-H-hola, Harry.

Era el Malfoy Gryffindor. Harry lo sabía por el tono de voz, y porque tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, no tanto para ser el Hufflepuff, pero también tenía esa mirada determinada que cada valiente estúpido podía tener.

Harry tragó saliva.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-Y-yo, este…-mientras iba balbuceando, se iba acercando, y Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra los casilleros, en un sonido metálico-Harry…

Cerró los ojos, inspirando fuertemente.

Porque de repente el cansancio se había esfumado.

-No, Draco, n-no…-ese último "no" fue casi un suspiro, porque podía sentir el calor corporal que emanaba Draco, sus cuerpos rozaban y casi se tocaban, y Harry no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, porque estaba seguro de que terminaría traicionándose a sí mismo.

O a la estúpida promesa que se había hecho sobre no aprovecharse de Draco.

Que promesa tan masoquista.

Y ahí, es donde se había dado cuenta de que realmente le gustaba Draco, porque cuando tomara la (maldita y mil veces maldita) poción, recordaría que Harry había abusado de él. Y entonces no podría invitarle a salir.

Aunque no sabía de dónde iba a sacar la valentía para hacerlo.

Draco acercó su rostro lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran, mientras Harry retenía el aliento, el rubio pegó su cuerpo al suyo, haciendo a ambos gemir al unísono, al presionar las erecciones desnudas, y sin ropa que estorbe.

Draco lo devoró, prácticamente se comió sus labios, besándolo frenéticamente y sin descanso, tan rápido que Harry pensó que le sangraría el labio. Tan pasionalmente. Pero no importaba, él no tenía fuerza de voluntad para rechazarlo, no podía, Oh, merlín, no podía.

Y cuando Draco metió su lengua en su cavidad vocal, Harry vio estrellas.

Mientras se besaban de esa manera tan feroz, y sus lenguas entraban y salían continuamente dentro y fuera de sus bocas, las erecciones crecían, mientras sus cuerpos seguían pegados.

Draco enredó sus dedos en su cabello al mismo tiempo que se friccionaba y arrancaba un gemido en Harry.

-¡AH!

Mientras la mente de Harry gritaba «No, no, no, no», el cuerpo de Harry gritaba «Sí, sí, sí, sí»

Los codos de Draco se apoyaron en sus hombros, en el hueco de su cuello, y sin que sus dedos dejen el cabello negro, movía sus caderas, presionando su pene más fuerte, más duro con la polla de Harry, que escurría pre-semen.

-Sí, Harry, sí, así, ahh, más…-ambos respiraban agitadamente, y Harry no sabe cuándo ha empezado a moverse él también, buscando, y tocando el cuerpo de Draco mientras se arqueaba deliciosamente. Oh, dios, Draco tenía la boca abierta, los labios rojos, y tenía las mejillas rojas, sus ojos estaban dilatados, y tenía esa expresión de placer que convertía el cuerpo de Harry en gelatina.

No supo en qué momento había perdido por completo el control, pero agarró por las caderas a Draco, o estampó contra los casilleros, invirtiendo las posiciones, y besándolo más fuerte, más desesperado, porque lo único que tenían era ese momento.

Draco subió sus piernas a las caderas de Harry, enredándolas ahí, mientas Harry simulaba embestidas, como si lo estuviera penetrando, y Draco no paraba de gemir.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Harry! Más, más, sí, SÍ, ahh- y con ese último grito ahogado se vino, arqueándose por completo, chorros de semen manchaban su abdomen y parte de su barbilla, mientras su cara se contorsionaba de placer. Eso fue suficiente para que Harry se venga también, manchando la cara de Draco.

Enterrando el rostro en el cuello blanco, y respirando entrecortadamente, y con la sensación más relajante del mundo, el flechazo de culpa lo invadió de nuevo.

Y cuando miró el rostro de Draco, se sintió aún peor (si es que es posible). Sus mejillas antes blancas, ahora estaban sonrojadas con la expresión relajada, los ojos entreabiertos, los labios rojos y húmedos, la cara, y la barbilla manchada de semen, junto también con su abdomen.

Y Harry no supo si excitarse de nuevo, o llorar de frustración.

* * *

-Harry, ¿me enseñas esa maniobra de Quidditch?

-No.

-Pero, ¿por qué no?

-No voy a quedarme a solas con _ninguno _de ustedes cuatro.

Todos parecieron captar la indirecta. Porque sabían perfectamente a qué se refería Harry.

Harry había sido sumamente cuidadoso, y detallista en no quedarse a solas con ninguno de los Malfoy, porque sabía que era ahí donde estaba su error, ninguno de ellos haría algo malo estando los demás ahí para impedirlo.

Desde que el Huffepuff lo besó, era como si una especie de maldición se hubiera posado sobre los cuatro. Y ellos parecían de acuerdo en intentar seducirlo.

Y aunque había sido terriblemente difícil, y ahora estaba más cansado que de costumbre, lo había logrado.

Se dirigía hacia la habitación, los Malfoy debían seguirlo, bueno, ellos siempre lo hacían.

Y aunque no miró para cerciorarse, estaba casi seguro de que estaban detrás suyo, aunque no lo podía saber con certeza.

Se desplomó en su cama de espaldas, mientras sentía la puerta cerrarse, pero sin el ruido habitual de las peleas.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Chicos?

-¿Sí?-dijo una voz sedosa y con un arrastre de palabras.

Harry se enderezó rápidamente en la cama, ahora estaba completamente despierto, con los ojos abiertos, pudo ver como Malfoy Slytherin se aproximaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-T-tú-decía mientras lo señalaba acusatoriamente-¡No te atrevas!

-¿Qué cosa, Harry?-dijo peligrosamente bajo, casi saboreando la palabra, y el «_Harry_» lo pronunció como si le estuviera haciendo el amor a la misma palabra.

-Sabes perfectamente qué quiero decir.-logró pronunciar, pero sentía como las palabras se le atoraran.

Malfoy se quitó la túnica verde escarlata, quedándose sólo con la camiseta del colegio, luego los zapatos y las medias le siguieron. Mientras avanzaba sobre la cama, y Harry se iba alejando, porque no podía permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo. No otra vez.

Ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable.

Retrocedió todo lo que pudo, hasta que su cabeza tocó el cabecero de la cama, y su corazón parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Draco lo arrinconó, poniendo sus brazos en los extremos de su cuerpo, aún sin tocarlo, en cuatro patas, como si fuera un perro y estuviera jugando. Harry pensó con seguridad de que si tuviera orejeas y cola, esta se estuviera moviendo agitadamente. Casi podía visualizarlas, con ese brillo pícaro en los ojos grises que tenía ahora.

Sus ojos estaban a centímetros, y cuando Draco se acercó para besarlo. Harry corrió la cara, cerrando sus ojos. Porque no podía cometer el mismo error, no podía. Estaba seguro de que cuando Draco esté completo, y sea uno solo, seguramente querrá asesinarlo.

Y él, antes de que eso suceda, quería pedirle una cita.

Y estando muerto, digamos que sería un tanto complicado.

Aparte, no necesitaba más culpa en su ya de por sí decichada alma.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no quieres estar con ninguno?

-Porque…porque no puedo. Me estoy aprovechando de ustedes.

-Ja, y yo que pensé que los que nos estábamos aprovechando éramos nosotros.

Harry lo miró, y antes de que pudiese replicar nada, Draco lo besó posesivamente, exigiéndole, obligándolo a responder el beso.

Sería de muy mala educación no hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Aunque al principio se resistió, y empujaba sus manos contra el pecho de Draco, mientras hacía ruidos ahogados con su boca. Draco al mismo tiempo que metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry, mezclándose con la de él, las manos pálidas se metieron debajo de la camisa, haciendo que Harry sienta escalofríos.

Casi sin darse cuenta estaba respondiendo el beso con la misma ferocidad que Draco, sus bocas se movían continuamente, haciendo que Draco haga sonidos que eran automáticamente enviados a la polla de Harry, como descargas eléctricas.

Draco prácticamente le arrancó la camisa, dejando su pecho desnudo, mientras él tironeaba la de Draco, peleando para sacársela, completamente cegado de placer.

Draco se quitó los pantalones, terminó de sacarse la camisa, que estaba algo rota y rasguñada, quedándose sólo en bóxeres innecesariamente apretados, haciendo que la polla de Harry duela de sólo verlos.

Draco se lanzó contra Harry, y empezó a besarle con agresividad, restregándose contra él, luego le quitó los pantalones, dejándolos a ambos sólo en bóxeres, mientras se besaban frenéticamente, ambos movían las caderas, haciendo fricción.

Harry giró, llevándose consigo a Draco, invirtiendo posiciones, mientras le besaba ese pálido cuello con el que había fantaseado tanto,

-Ahh, Harry…-sus sonidos eran agudos y entrecortados, Harry se bebía cada uno de ellos, ansiaba escuchar más, ansiaba tocar más, y viendo a Draco retorcerse de placer, no pudo evitarlo, era demasiado para él, y le arrancó los bóxeres, viendo como su polla goteaba de pre-semen.

-Oh, Merlín-exhaló Harry, se acercó a la hinchada, roja y goteante erección, y le dio una lamida, que fue recompensada por un gritito que lanzó Draco sin poder evitarlo.

Harry enterró su nariz en el vello púbico rubio y casi inexistente, era apenas una pelusita, Harry decidió que le encantaba. Era tan suave…

Dirigió una mirada al Draco Slytherin que parecía haberse transformado completamente, jadeaba, y se retorcía, buscando más contacto, ya que Harry, ahora, apenas lo estaba tocando, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos casi completamente dilatados.

Oh, por todos los dioses, se veía tan comestible.

Llevó sus dedos hasta la boca de Draco y le dijo con voz ronca:

-Chúpalos.

A Draco se le escapó un jadeo de anticipación, y acercó sus labios rojos a los dedos, y empezó a lamerlos, más explícitamente de lo debido, los lamió y acarició con la lengua, llenándolos de saliva, mientras movía la boca de arriba abajo, como si estuviera chupando la polla de Harry.

-Ah-Harry dejó escapar un gruñido-. Suficiente.

Luego le ordenó:

-Abre las piernas.

Draco obedeció, parecía tan sumiso, tan entregado, tan _necesitado_, que cuando pudo ver la entrada, pequeña y rosada de su culo, sintió que se iba a correr con solo la imagen.

Llevó el dedo del medio a la entrada, apenas rozándolo, viendo como Draco se abría más, presionó entrando sólo hasta el nudillo, viendo como el rubio parecía a punto de desesperar.

Y sin avisar abruptamente lo metió todo, haciendo que Draco grite.

-Ahh, Harry-mientras el dedo se movía dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, metió un segundo, haciendo a Draco sollozar-. Por favor, ah, más…

Viendo a Draco, abierto de piernas, con esa expresión De-Estoy-Apunto-de Correrme-Joder, de placer agonizante, arqueándose, y moviendo su culo en busca de más, follando sus dedos…

A Harry se le desenfocaron los ojos.

Tragó saliva.

Acercó su boca hacia el pecho pálido, sacando su lengua y dándole un lametón a una tetilla.

-¡Ahh!-fue el gemido sorprendido de Draco.

Después mordió la tetilla con fuerza haciendo que Draco gima en descontrol, luego la empezó a chupar, mientras con la mano que no tenía ocupada metiendo y sacando dedos en su culo, empezó a estimular la otra.

Draco parecía delirar, sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro en la almohada, gimiendo sin parar, mientras Harry sentía que no podía soportarlo más.

Tuvo que requerir de todo su pequeño autocontrol para follárselo.

Aunque si Draco no se estuviera corriendo en ese mismo instante con grito desgarrador, seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

Siempre, ver la cara de Draco contorsionarse de placer, mientras se corre, y que chorros de semen manchen su abdomen, lo hacía venirse con una rapidez preocupante.

Y aunque la culpa viniera el doble, en este mismo instante decidió ignorarla.

* * *

-Esto tiene que parar.

Ellos simularon cara de póker, con fingida inocencia, sentados en el sillón de la Sala Común.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?-dijo el Slytherin, usando _esa_ voz que lo hacía ponerse duro en menos de lo que podía imaginar, y el maldito lo sabía, porque lo había comprobado la semana pasada, y Harry aún podía sentirlo abajo suyo, suplicando, gimiendo su nombre…

Tragó saliva.

-El de tratar de meterse en mis pantalones todo el tiempo, y no pongan esa cara, los cuatro saben más que bien a lo que me refiero.

-Pero Harry…-empezó el Hufflepuff.

-Pero nada, o lo dejan de hacer, o el que se va a encargar de cuidarlos va a ser Ron-todos abrieron los ojos asustados, y no porque Ron les caiga mal (aunque el Slytherin básicamente odiaba a todos los Gryffindors), sino porque Harry sabía que los cuatro, de alguna extraña y loca manera, tenían un cariño muy afectivo hacia él.

-Está bien.-susurraron bajito.

-Perdón, no los oigo, ¿qué dijeron?

-Está bien, Harry, ya no intentaremos meteremos en tus pantalones.-repitieron a coro.

Harry dio un largo suspiro.

-Excelente, porque quiero disfrutar esta última semana con mis chicos.-ellos parecieron resplandecer y entristecerse al mismo tiempo. Y él estaba dividido entre la angustia y la desesperación, no se sentía para nada confiado con respecto a Draco, y tenía que admitir que tenía un poquito de miedo.

Porque realmente quería salir con Draco, pero eso no le garantizaba nada, Draco, seguramente pensaría que intentaba aprovecharse de él cuando recuerde lo sucedido, y tenía miedo de cómo podía llegar a reaccionar.

Su estómago era un revoltijo de nervios e inseguridades, extrañaría a los cuatro Malfoy, porque seguramente era lo más cerca que estaría de Draco.

* * *

Harry realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas (de hecho no tenía ninguna) con respecto a que Draco lo aceptara, ni mucho menos que aceptara tener algo con él, porque conociéndolo como lo conocía hace cinco años, desde la perspectiva de su enemigo, sabía que el rubio tenía tanto orgullo como él mismo. Tal vez incluso se sentiría avergonzado, o tal vez asqueado.

Y mientras los días pasaban, Harry entraba en pánico, una tristeza invadía su pecho, pensando lo peor que podría llegar a pasar si Draco recordaba, lo repudiaría, lo odiaría (más que antes), lo aborrecería, y muchísimo menos aceptaría salir con él.

Nunca vería a Harry de la manera que Harry lo veía.

Bueno, la verdad es que esa semana estaba un poco deprimido, y admitía que tal vez exageraba un poquitín, que estaba poniéndose toda Reina del Drama, pero es que los nervios lo estaban matando, y le quedaba poco tiempo para disfrutar y tener a los Malfoy con él.

Y los estaba desperdiciando preocupándose, con la culpa carcomiéndole, mientras podía escuchar los «tick, tack», que hacía el reloj.

La sala común volvía a estar hecho un desastre, el Malfoy Ravenclaw era el único silencioso de los cuatro, y por más el Slytherin era también muy cauteloso, le gustaba despotricar en voz alta insultos a los Gryffindors.

-Ósea mira su defensa, con esas patitas de pollo no podría atrapar una pelota ni aunque le mordiera el culo-hablaba con esa manera suya, tan maliciosa, viendo como todos los Gryffindors ardían de furia mal contenida. Harry no podía evitar reír cada vez que lo miraba, estar con el Malfoy Slytherin era casi como tener a Draco en persona. _Casi_.

-¡Cállate pedazo de mierda! Porque que yo sepa Slytherin no le ha ganado ni un partido a Gryffindor.

-¡Ron!-le reprendió Harry, para sorpresa de muchos, que esperaban el grito de Hermione, que charlaba animadamente con el Ravenclaw-No le hables así.

-P-pero, Harry, ¿lo escuchaste?

-Por supuesto, Ron, sería imposible no hacerlo, estoy al lado tuyo, por si no te diste cuenta.

-Es obvio que Slytherin no tendría ni una oportunidad con Gryffindor, eso es porque está Harry-dijo Malfoy Slytherin, mirándolo significativamente, haciendo que a Harry se le suban los colores al cuerpo.

Terminó apartando la vista, no podía soportarlo mucho, tener al objeto de tus deseos, en frente de ti, dividido en cuatro, prácticamente en bandeja de plata, era tan jodidamente difícil no sucumbir a sus deseos.

Y Harry había tenido sueños. Sueños húmedos, sueños pervertidos, de esos que te despiertas a la mañana con tremenda erección de campeonato, o simplemente con las sábanas húmedas.

Era el colmo. Se decidía por una vez a no cagar las cosas, a hacer lo correcto, ¿y qué pasaba? Tenía sueños pervertidos en donde se los follaba a los cuatro.

Sus pantalones se apretaban de sólo recordarlo.

¡Porque eso no era posible! Él no podía tener tanta mala suerte, ¿qué clase de mal karma tenía que pagar para que algo como esto le suceda?

El anterior fue el peor de todos, se había sentido tan real, que casi podía saborear los labios de Draco presionar los suyos con agresividad, porque no había soñado con los cuatro como solía hacer (en donde ellos le follaban, o él los follaba, o hacían un cuarteto), no, esta vez había soñado con Draco, con el real, con el único. Primero se habían insultado, como siempre, pero era una pelea agitada, con mucha tensión en el aire, entonces había estampado contra la pared a Draco, y se habían _devorado _mutuamente, en donde Harry le hacía las cosas más pervertidas e inimaginable que ni siquiera había fantaseado, luego una cosa llevó a la otra, y Harry terminó follado a Draco Malfoy en un pasillo desierto.

Todo había sido tan jodidamente explícito, como si realmente lo hubiera hecho, podía escuchar los gemidos de Draco, pidiendo, rogando más, a él gruñendo, a él lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de Draco, escuchando sus jadeos, estremecimientos, sus súplicas.

Se acomodó en el lugar, apretando sus piernas, intentando que nadie note su bulto en los pantalones. Mientras veía a Hermione charlar con Malfoy Ravenclaw, que sostenía un libro grande y pesado entre sus piernas, el Malfoy Gryffindor hablaba animadamente con Ron, y algunos Gryffindors, mientras también discutía con el Malfoy Slytherin, y viendo al Malfoy Hufflepuff estar rodeado de personas diciéndole lo mono que era.

Las personas realmente se habían olvidado de que, por más que no recuerde nada, estaban hablando con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione le había dicho que tendría que quedarse con el Malfoy Ravenclaw, que era mucho mejor que el Malfoy original, Ron quería quedarse con el Malfoy Gryffindor, Seamus, y la mayoría de los leones, querían quedarse con el Malfoy Hufflepuff, y aunque nadie parecía querer quedarse con el Slytherin, Harry se quería quedar con todos.

* * *

Estaba caminando rápidamente antes de que alguien lo alcance, necesitaba un momento solo, estaba tan cansado, y sólo faltaba un día.

Un día y Draco volvería a la normalidad.

Estaba muy nervioso, y un poco afligido, las manos le sudaban, respiraba con dificultad, y sentía que su corazón explotaría de tanto que se oprimía.

Chocó con alguien, ya antes de volver a salir despavorido, una voz amable detuvo su paso.

-Harry, muchacho, ¿qué ocurre?

-Disculpe, director, yo…no lo vi.

-No hay problema, ¿quieres acompañarme un momento?

Harry dudó, pero el director no le dejó opción y empezó a caminar hacia su despacho.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, lo más amablemente que pudo, Harry rechazó su oferta de caramelos de limón, mientras se sentaba en frente suyo, incómodo.

-Sé que estás preocupado por Draco-silencio-. No tienes por qué.

-Y-yo, no es nada serio, y-yo…-

-Sé que alberga fuertes sentimientos por él.

-Sí, yo sé,… ¡espera! ¿¡Qué!?

El profesor sonrió, mientras abría un caramelo de limón y se lo metía en la boca.

-Lo supe ante que te enteraras vos mismo. También antes de que Draco se diera cuenta. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué los cuatro Malfoy parecen enamorado de ti?-Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido, de hecho, sí, se lo había preguntado infinidad de veces, pero no conseguía obtener una respuesta decente-Draco olvidó la mayoría de sus recuerdos cuando se dividió, pero no pudo olvidar sus fuertes sentimiento por ti.

Harry casi se cae de la silla.

-¡P-pero eso es una tontería! Draco me odia, no podría ni siquiera soportar la idea de estar conmigo.

Y aunque esperaba que eso cambiara en un futuro cercano, él no iba a censurar la realidad.

-¿Así como como vos lo odias a él?-Harry se quedó mudo, algo sorprendido e inseguro-No había manera de que sepan los sentimientos del otro si se comportaban como si se odiaran, no dudo que en algún momento se llevaron mal, pero yo puedo ver claramente los cambios ahora.

«Las casas de Hogwarts no son seleccionada para nada, Slytherin no es una casa maldita, ni mala, ni Gryffindor es la única poderosa, no seleccionamos a los alumnos en ellas para un fin en específico, si no para que se encuentren a sí mismo, por ejemplo Neville, es un muchacho con mucho potencial, pero nada más que todavía no lo ve. Pero, de todas maneras, todos llevamos un pedacito de cada una de ellas. Todos en algún momento somos valientes y orgullosos, o astutos y ambiciosos, o leales, o inteligentes. Nada más que tenemos más de una cosa que de otra. »

-¿Qué me quiere decir, profesor?

-Que los cuatro Malfoy que están acá, son Draco en concreto, son una parte de él. Tal vez no ande llevando una corona de flores en realidad, pero pueden gustarle los dulces, puede ser a veces caprichoso, tal vez no lleve anteojos, ni ande leyendo todo el tiempo, pero puede ser muy inteligente, incluso en algún momento, puede ser valiente. Esos Malfoy que están ahí afuera son las partes de Draco separadas.

Oh.

Eso…eso explicaba mucho, y aunque todavía le seguía pareciendo irreal, por más que no podía creérselo, que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, recordaba cuando observaba a Malfoy sin ninguna razón, y siempre se servía más azúcar que el resto de las personas, que comía seguido chocolates, recuerda que sería casi el primero de la clase si no fuera por Hermione, y si bien nunca lo ha visto realmente sonrojarse, se hace una idea muy cercana.

Cuando se va a dormir a la noche, un poco más tranquilo, con el mismo manojo de nervios, y un calor extraño que se expande por su estómago, puede sentir como los Malfoy se pasan a su cama en la madrugada.

* * *

-¿Listos?

¿Listos? ¡¿Listos?! No, por supuesto que no, Harry no está listo, y cree que nunca lo estará, pero como no había nada por hacer, se quedó callado.

Cuando los Malfoy se toman las pociones al mismo tiempo, no sin antes dirigirle a Harry una última sonrisa (que hace que su estómago se encoja), de alguna extraña manera la imagen se distorsiona, y los cuatro Malfoy se vuelven uno solo.

Harry traga saliva. Mientras intenta regular su respiración.

Y cuando Draco se agarra la cabeza con las manos, y frunce el ceño como si le doliera mucho, y después mira a Harry con repugnancia, él se siente morir.

Lo mira con dolor y asco, o eso es lo que Draco le intentaba transmitir, Harry no sabía si era verdad, y aunque esperaba que no lo fuera, esa mirada estaba destruyéndolo.

Harry sabe, sabe…o quiere saber, quiere creer que lo que Dumbledor le dijo es cierto, realmente quiere hacerlo, pero ¿cómo?, ¿cómo sobrevivir a _eso _Draco quiere transmitirle?

Él no necesitaba más inseguridades, pero ahora toda su autoestima se va, y se siente denudo y evaluado, ya no tiene certeza de nada, y cuando Draco lo insulta, ya no quedan esperanzas.

* * *

Intenta explicarle, hablar con él, pero Draco lo mira de esa manera que hace que se sienta una cucaracha, hace que sienta que el esfuerzo sólo le hará perder el orgullo.

Al final se va.

No sale de su habitación, no tiene ganas, no tiene hambre, no tiene sed, quiere dormir todo el día, y se siente enfermo.

Ron y Hermione intentaron animarlo, aún lo intentan, pero Harry no quiere saber nada, sólo quiere desaparecer.

Ya va un mes desde que falta a las clases, y la excusa que le ponen sus amigos a los maestros, de que está enfermo, se está gastando.

Piensa todo el tiempo en Draco. En lo que podría haber sido. En que lo extraña. En que se arrepiente tanto de no haber estrechado su mano.

Y en que lo quiere mucho. Y lo solo que se siente.

Y lo vacía que se siente su cama por las noches. Extrañaba muchísimo los cuerpos que lo estrechaban con cariño.

Dio un suspiro.

Tenía que salir. Había pasado por cosas peores, era un Gryffindor después de todo, ¿no?

-¡Potter!

Extraña tanto a Draco que ya lo está escuchando por todas partes, tal vez ya está realmente mal de la cabeza, y la cordura ha decidido dejarlo de una vez por todas.

-¡Potter!-funce el ceño, eso se había escuchado bastante real, y muy fuerte-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?

Harry abre tanto los ojos que se le salen de órbitas.

Del otro lado de las cortinas estaba Draco Malfoy, mirándolo con reproche.

-¿M-malfoy?-balbucea torpemente mirándolo desde su cama, con el peor aspecto que alguien lo encontrara, su cabello estaba peor que antes, y eso ya era decir, pero realmente se veía espantoso, su aliento debía apestar a vómito, y estaba en sus peores pijamas.

Harry se ruborizó de vergüenza.

-El mismo, en carne y hueso, ¿acaso has visto otro?

-Ehh...

-Déjalo, no respondas. Bien, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

-Estoy...¿en mi cama?

El rubio lanzó un suspiro de indignación.

-Eso es obvio, genio, me refiero a su abstinencia a faltar a clases.

Harry se quedó mudo.

Tal vez el director tenía algo de razón con respecto a las partes de Draco, porque había sido muy valiente de su parte interrumpir en los dormitorios.

Pero si estaba en lo correcto con las casas y eso, ¿no podía estar en lo correcto con respecto a los sentimientos de Draco hacia él? Porque, bueno, ¿había algo que Dumbledore no supiera? Era como un enorme libro de información que consumía caramelos de limón.

Debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones.

Mientras más alto volara más larga sería la caída, y ya había caído, duro, y fuerte, y por más que no quería creerlo del todo, ya había caído una vez, no lo volvería a hacer.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Muy sexy...

Lamento haberme desaparecido estos días, la escuela me ha absorbido (sí, aún soy joven, prácticamente un feto), y me atrasé con este one-shot, estoy muy baga últimamente, espero que aún sigan disfrutando de mis escrituras y comenten qué les pareció. Mi inspiración se ha ido, pero haré una pequeña parte (preferentemente mañana) de continuación, espero que no se hayan aburrido, ya que es muy largo, pero le puse algo de humor, o un intento de él, pero bueno, ojalá les haya gustado.

Intentaré no atrasarme más.

-Vulnera


	2. Parte 2

-Yo…estoy enfermo, no me molestes.

Pudo oír la indignación de Draco en jadeo ahogado.

-Qué no te moleste-repite, alarmantemente bajo, Draco estaba molesto, indignado, y un poco, ¿decepcionado? Harry lo sabría si no estuviera tapándose la cara con la sábana como un niño que hace berrinche cuando no consigue el osito de felfa.

De todas maneras, ¿qué hacía Draco Malfoy en su habitación?

-¿Es el Grandioso y valiente Harry Potter con el que estoy hablando?-continúa con su típico arrastre de palabras, y Harry se estremece, nunca lo había notado antes, pero la manera de hablar de Draco le pone, incluso en su estado deprimente- ¡Deja de autocompadecerte y sal de la cama de una vez, pedazo de mierda!

Harry de las colchas y enfrenta a Draco, enfurecido.

-¿Quién se está autocompadecinedo?-sisea, y el rubio no cambia nada de su expresión enojona, excepto que sus ojos chispearon increíblemente, y sus mejillas se incendiaron-¿Por qué lo dices? No estás en mi cabeza, no sabes lo que podría estar pensando. No me conoces.

Aunque es una completa mentira, eso es exactamente lo estaba haciendo Harry: autocompadecerse.

-Te equivocas, Potter-y cuando escupe su apellido, Harry intenta no cerrar los ojos con dolor, pero no sabe si lo ha conseguido-. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, ¿lo olvidas? –hace un gesto burlón que le dan ganas de patearlo…o besarlo, que en su relación es básicamente lo mismo- Puedo recordar cómo te bebías de mi imagen…en cuatro sentidos diferentes.

Se le escapa una risita histérica, pero intenta disimularlo.

-Y yo puedo recordar cómo me pedías más en cuatro sentidos diferentes- contraataca, pero no quiere hacerlo, quiere lanzársele enzima, besarlo hasta perder la conciencia, quiere escucharlo gemir, quiere penetrarlo, y quiere escucharlo cada mañana, ¿es mucho pedir?

Ve como Draco enrojece, y respira fuertemente por la nariz, e intenta, olvidar lo adorable que es.

-De todas maneras eras tú el que se aprovecha-sonríe burlón al ver su reacción, a Harry se le para el corazón, y la culpa vuelve enterrándose en lo profundo de su moral-. Imagínate el titular: "El Niño que Vivió para ser un abusador".

Le hierve la sangre.

-¡Y-yo no te abusé!-grita contrariado, porque sabe que es verdad- Haces que perezca un violador, n-no quise hacerlo, de verdad…yo…

-Vuelves a hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Autocompadecerte.

Harry suspiró.

¡Sí! ¡Se estaba autocompadeciendo! Y le importaba un rábano, porque la persona que lo acusaba de violador le gustaba tanto que rayaba a la locura.

-Eso no te importa-le dijo cortante, se estaba cansando, quería a Draco, ahora, y en frente de él con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes, y la actitud enfurecida, no estaba ayudando a su libido- ¿Qué hace el Príncipe de las Serpientes en la jaula de los leones?- .Soltó con ironía.

Era la primera vez hasta el momento en donde Draco parecía incómodo.

-Ehh, nada, venía a convencerte de que no sirve de nada esconderte-le soltó de repente, mientras evitaba su mirada, y parecía como si se lo estuviera inventando-. Solo demuestra tu cobardía, de todas maneras no voy a decir lo que me hiciste cuando estaba bajo la poción, completamente indefenso, y desamparado, me da asco contárselo a otra persona.

Harry levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con rabia acumulada, deseo y mucho dolor.

El rubio pareció un poco afectado por la intensidad de su mirada.

Se levantó de la cama, muy lentamente, la rodeó hasta llegar en frente de Draco, y en sus peores pijamas, con la autoestima por el piso, acusado de violador, y deprimido, se ahorró sus llantos, todo, y se quedó con la furia, con el deseo acumulado, y su parte Slytherin.

-¿Eso crees?-le susurró sobre los labios del rubio, que temblaron al mínimo tacto, mientras lo veía con los ojos abiertos- A mí me parece que has venido a verme.

-¡Eso es mentira! Y-yo…-

-Te preocupas por mí-siguió, ignorando por completo sus palabras.

-Jamás. Estas demente.

-Te gusto.

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?

-Te encanto.

-¿Estás siquiera escuchándome?

-Te excito.

Eso lo calló por completo.

Respiraba agitadamente, mientras que él estaba tranquilo, o por lo menos intentaba aparentarlo. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde sacaba esa confianza, sólo sabía que quería a Draco, y si lo acusaba ya de abusador, no tendrá problema en que se abusen mutuamente, ¿no?

Estaban muy cerca, a centímetros, podía sentir bajo sus labios la respiración entrecortada de Draco, miraba sus ojos grises, pero Draco miraba sus labios, embelesado.

-Soy un idiota, un cobarde, un abusador-le susurró sobre sus labios rosados, viendo como Draco se derretía con el simple toque, mientras se pegaba de un tirón a su cuerpo, escuchando el jadeo ahogado, y a menos que eso fuera la varita, la erección de Draco contra su muslo-. Pero aun así te dejarías besar por mí-dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Draco, que estaba ansiosamente esperando el beso, se sintió obviamente humillado.

Pero no había tiempo para eso, asique, haciendo caso omiso al tironeo del rubio para deshacerse de su abrazo posesivo, tomó sus caderas fuertemente, sintiendo como el cuerpo se estremecía del dolor. Bajó hasta posicionarse en frente de su erección, y le bajaba los pantalones, junto con sus bóxeres, de un tirón, viendo apetitosamente como la polla de Draco rebotaba contra su vientre plano.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-susurró escandalizado, con las mejillas ardiendo.

Oh, qué adorable…

-Voy a cogerte con la boca.

Antes de que pudiera responder-o mejor dicho rechazarlo-, Harry se engulló la erección entera, sintiendo su orgullo herido crecer al oír el gemido escandaloso que Draco suelta.

Es su primera mamada, y aunque se lo imaginó, nunca pensó que sería de esta forma tan…erótica. Se sentía malditamente bien, la polla de Draco no era gruesa como la suya, pero era larga, y estaba completamente dura, se sentía tan bien entre su boca, su lengua acariciaba el tronco con la longitud exacta.

-¡Ahh!-Draco parecía delirar, y no podía controlar las caderas que se impulsaban hacia la calidez de su boca.

Le acarició descaradamente el torso pálido por debajo de la camisa, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su toque, Merlín, era tan sensible, y cuando apenas rozó los pezones, dio un grito especialmente agudo, mientras sentía como sus dedos tironeaba su cabello, no le importó, le encantaba que le tiraran el pelo de esa manera.

Miró hacia arriba, quería ver el rostro de Draco mientras se corría, adoraba cuando eso sucedía, era tan intenso, su cara se transformaba por completo, y Harry deseaba verla de nuevo.

Draco no parecía poder sostenerse de pie por mucho tiempo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, mientras este chupaba de arriba abajo, sollozó casi sin darse cuenta, y sus piernas se llevaron por delante la cama, mientras caía sobre ella, y Harry enzima suyo.

Se sentó a horcajadas suyo, oyendo el gemido frustrado del rubio cuando quitó su erección de su boca, presionó su erección contra su muslo, viéndolo retorcerse entre las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas ardiendo, y la cabeza dando vueltas sobre la cama, mientras gemía, agudo, fuerte, mordiéndose el labio, intentando callar los gemidos que salían de su boca sin permiso. Harry le besaba el cuello, desenfrenadamente, mientras, con su erección goteando ya liberada, se refregaba contra él sin pudor.

Oh, quería más, quería todo de Draco.

Separó su cuello, deteniéndose un momento para admirar su trabajo, el cuello y la clavícula pálida estaba rodeado de manchas rojas, que se pondrían moradas, lo había mordido demasiado fuerte, pero quería que las marcas quedaran, no sólo en su cuerpo, en su memoria para siempre.

-Ahh, Potter-suspiró. Draco estaba cerca de rogarle. Le mordió el labio inferior, rojo, escuchando su jadeo necesitado.

-¿Qué, Draco?-le respondió burlón-¿Qué era lo que decías de mí? ¿Qué soy el sexo con piernas, grandioso, que te encanto, que me deseas?

El rubio, preso bajo su cuerpo, sin posibilidad de escapar, gimió de rabia y frustración, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, y negaba enfáticamente con la cabeza.

-No te estoy escuchando, Draco-se quitó la camisa, por la cabeza, no iba a tardar tiempo en desabrocharla, y aunque Draco no estaba mirándolo, podía sentir el estremecimiento debajo suyo al oír los botones cayendo al piso, presionó su erección deliberadamente con la suya, escuchando el gemido ahogado-¿Qué es lo que quieres, nene?

-N-no me llames nene-le respondió, pero no quitó el brazo de sus ojos.

-Entonces mírame-le quitó los brazos, viendo a un Draco que no había visto anteriormente, estaba algo asustado, inseguro, avergonzado, sus mejillas parecían estar en pleno fuego, tenía gotitas de sudor por la frente, los labios rojos y húmedos, se veía delicioso, pero aún no estaba listo, aun así le susurró sobre sus labios:-. Quiero ver cómo te corres.

Le dio la vuelta, dejando su culo pálido al aire, escuchando su jadeo sorprendido. Mientras sentía que se le cortaba la respiración.

-Levanta el culo.

Draco lo hizo sin titubear, alzándolo, deseoso.

Esa parte de él mismo nunca la había conocido, pero aun después de todo, estaba enfadado con Draco, enfadado porque no lo quería, y aunque sabía que no le era indiferente, no era para nada lo mismo. Y aunque no quería ser muy duro con él, el cabrón se lo tenía merecido.

Ahora, Draco tenía la mejilla apoyada a la almohada, con las caderas alzadas, y el culo al aire, aún con los pantalones puestos, pero bajados, con la camisa sudada, mientras jadeaba, y cada tanto se le escapaba algún sonido. Debía dolerle la erección. Tanto como le dolía a Harry.

-¿Estamos ansioso?-le susurra burlón, en la oreja, mientras Draco lo observa de media cara, con esos ojos dilatados, y la cara de placer agonizante.

Le muerde el lóbulo fuertemente.

-Harry…

-Ah, ¿ahora soy Harry?-le responde, mientras sonríe de medio lado.

Sabe que está siendo especialmente malo, bueno, tan malo como Harry Potter puede serlo, pero siente que necesita hacérselo a Draco.

Con su lengua recorre un camino vicioso sobre la espalda de Draco, viendo dulcemente como se arquea en busca de más. Hace dibujos imaginarios en ella, y le deja marcas especialmente rojas cunado lo muerde significativamente.

Oh, como adora el sabor a Draco; sudor y sexo, salado y dulce, agonizante y adictivo.

Cuando llega a la línea del trasero, ve como inconscientemente Draco alza más el trasero, se el escapa una risita sin querer, pero Draco no la nota, está muy ocupado gimiendo mientras Harry sigue esa sabrosa línea.

-¡Oh!-grita especialmente fuerte, cuando Harry le da una lametón a su entrada y juega alrededor de ella. Y empieza a besarla, como si lo estuviera besando en los labios, se _come _su trasero, le encanta chuparlo, es tan delicioso…

Hace un giro con la lengua, mientras siente que la punta de esta entra en su trasero. Draco convulsiona.

Le presiona su polla, fuerte, en el punto culminar, para que no termine. Aún tiene pensado algo más.

Sosteniendo su polla, empuja su lengua entera dentro de esa calidez, y Draco se arquea por completo, gimiendo, y susurrando irracionalidades que la mente de Harry no puede procesar. Todo es demasiado rápido e intenso. No puede detenerse.

_Calor, húmedo, mete saca, arriba abajo, chupa, besa._

Y mientras besa el culo de Draco, lo masturba, y cuando su legua roza otra vez con ese punto que lo hace delirar, Draco, en un grito sobrenatural, se contrae, aprieta su anillo alrededor de su lengua viperina, y se corre.

Largo y fuerte. Harry también lo hace, y como siempre, la cara de liberación de Draco, hace que termine casi al instante.

Harry se desploma enzima suyo, viéndolo con los ojos cerrado, la respiración casi regulada, y el rostro tranquilo, y sabe que está dormido. Se aparta, se acuesta a su lado, y lo observa.

Se ve como una ángel, tan pacífico, si preocupaciones, sólo Draco.

Y lo comprende.

No puede ser de otra manera.

Los Malfoy que conoció y aprendió a querer, están ahí, solo tiene que escarbar y descubrir dónde está el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando se despierta a la mañana, con las sábanas húmedas, la sensación maravillosa y al mismo tiempo terrible, de lo le hizo a Draco. Y aunque no se arrepiente, la cama vacía sigue produciendo el mismo sentimiento desconcertante.

Va a clases, sintiéndose cansado, muy cansado, como si acabara de terminar el peor entrenamiento de Quidditch. Y aunque se siente como si lo hubieran apaleado, no se rinde, al contrario, está completamente decidido, sabe lo que quiere.

Y lo va a conseguir cueste lo cueste.

Así tenga que sacar ese lado oscuro y tan Slytherin que tiene guardado en el fondo de su conciencia.

Habla animadamente con Hermione y Ron, que está aliviados de volver a verlo un poco más vivo. Le echa una mirada a la mesa de plata y escarlata, pero Draco no está.

Traga saliva y se dirige a su siguiente clase.

Todos los profesores lo sermonean, recibe un par de castigos (bien merecidos), pero lo peor es la clase de Pociones, en donde le quitan treinta puntos a su casa (por supuesto, Snape no podía desaprovechar semejante momento), lo provoca, y al ver la falta de entusiasmo en Harry, que está demasiado ocupado viendo como Draco intenta evadir su mirada, lo deja en paz…hasta seguramente la próxima clase.

Cuando va a buscar lo ingredientes, su mano roza contra otra pálida y familiar, se estremece, y siente el temblor de Draco, levanta la mirada, y el gris angustioso lo mira, por un momento un dulce instante, todo se detiene.

Su respiración, los ojos embelesados, estáticos. Se siente fundir entre esa mezcla de gris tormentoso y verde esmeralda.

Draco aparta la mirada, y Harry lo entiende.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad, y se siente un poco solo.

* * *

Pasan un par de semanas.

Draco está asustado.

Lo sabe, lo ve en su mirada. En su cuerpo traicionero.

Está asustado de lo que puede llegar a sentir, o de que Harry lo humille, o de sentirse él mismo humillado. Es comprensible, pero Harry no es una persona con mucha paciencia.

Su lado Slytherin le dice que el rubio se derrite por él, y él mismo le responde a ese lado tan arrogante que Harry mismo se muere por Draco. Se desviviría por él, si Draco se lo permitiera.

Pero no lo hace.

¿O sí?

El Gryffindor dentro de él no lo reconoce, le mira ceñudo desde el fondo de su conciencia, y le reprocha, que no debería haberle hablado a Draco así mientras practicaban sexo, que fue un poco agresivo y si bien al compañero pareció encantarle, la caballerosidad se ha ido por los suelos.

Y que se deje de joder, que si le gusta Draco, que si le encanta, que si incluso lo quiere, vaya a por él, que por nada no fue elegido en la casa de los leones.

Pero Harry suspira contrariado. No sabe muy bien qué hacer, no quiere asustar a Draco más de lo que ya lo asustó, y tiene miedo a ser rechazado, su parte Slytherin rueda los ojos con exasperación, gritándole que si quiere a un Slytherin tiene que pensar como uno. Entonces se da cuenta de que si él mismo tiene miedo a ser rechazado, Draco-que ya fue rechazado por él una vez-debe estar en pánico.

La felicidad del descubrimiento le dura muy poco.

Entrecierra los ojos furiosos mientras ve a Draco "hablar" con Zabini.

Toda la escuela sabe que su amigo italiano ha intentado por años meterse en los pantalones del rubio. Y ahora lo ve más claro que nunca. Lo único que le falta en lanzársele enzima, Draco parece darse cuenta, pero lo ignora.

No lo acepta, pero tampoco lo rechaza. La idea de todas maneras no le gusta.

Observa con ojos encendidos como se prende de él más de la cuenta, como lo observa, como se muerde el labio oscuro mientras lo mira. _Pues sigue mirando, pedazo de mierda, porque es lo único que conseguirás_. Le gritan ambas partes de él.

Todo Harry arde de celos.

Su mente grita _¡mío, mío, mío!_, mientras que en realidad, no puede hacer nada. No es nada de Draco.

Bueno, no oficialmente…todavía.

Y cuando Blaise le roba un pequeño beso, y Draco lo mira mal, Harry ha decidido que ha tenido suficiente. Se siente fuera de sí, intenta calmarse, pero no puede, es desenfrenante, los que están a su alrededor lo miran boquiabiertos, su cara debe mostrar cuán enfadado está, con el ceño fruncido, la mirada peligrosa, y los puños apretados que ya se le están poniendo blancos. Su magia hace tintinar los vasos, mira cómo Zabini está a punto de comerle la boca a _su_ rubio, y estos explotan en un sonido chillón.

Sabe que todos lo están mirando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba parado, ahora no piensa, sólo siente, y todo está ahí, el dolor, la impotencia, el deseo, la furia, los celos, y todo se encadena en Draco.

Se acerca a él, lo agarra posesivamente del brazo, más fuerte de lo necesario, fulminando con la mirada a un estático Zabini, siente que Draco tironea de su brazo adolorido, él lo está llevando fuera del comedor, puede escuchar el zumbido en sus oídos de que se está quejando, pero es como estar sumergido, y las burbujas están tapando su vista.

-¡D-déjame!-lo suelta sólo para estamparlo contra la pared, haciendo que se le corte por un segundo la respiración.

No le importa, se siente descubierto, lastimado, herido, vulnerable, y quiere abrazar a Draco y no dejarle ir nunca.

Jamás.

Pero el lado Slytherin, con una pizca de valentía, lo animan a ir más allá.

Se muerde el labio de sólo pensarlo, y mira curioso a Draco, que está con los ojos abiertos, jadea, y tiembla cunado su cuerpo se pega al suyo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estabas pensando, Potter? Ah, no, déjame responder la incógnita, no pensabas, nunca piensas.

-Tú lo haces demasiado.

Se queda callado un momento, sin saber que decir.

Valla, ha dejado mudo a Draco Malfoy, necesita anotar este día tan memorable.

-Dime Draco-susurra sobre sus labios, como aquella vez, con la misma reacción; Draco se derrite-, ¿has pensado mucho en mí?

Su lado dominante y Slytherin toman control completo sobre él.

Draco jadea.

-N-no…

-¿Te has masturbado pensando en mí?-sonríe de medio lado.

Él tiembla, y sus mejillas enrojeces, con los ojos abiertos, la verdad escrita en ellos.

Y Harry sabe, piensa, desea, y cree, que tal vez Draco se ha enamorado un poquito de él. Como él está, también, perdidamente enamorado.

O algo así.

Aún no sabría cómo definirlo.

-Yo también.

Y lo besó, como siempre soñó, no desenfrenado, ya sabía, no se iba a apurar, tenía tiempo, para conquistarlo, para quererlo, para estar con él.

No pensaba detenerlo.

Le puso las manos sobre la cabeza, y Draco le devolvió el beso como si siempre estuviera esperándolo. Como si lo deseara.

Harry, si no estuviera ocupado metiéndole la legua hasta la campanilla, hubiera dado saltitos de alegría.

Su pecho se inunda de un calor nuevo, que no sabe identificar, su estómago da vueltas, lo besa más fuerte, más rudo, porque quiere más. Lo aprisiona contra la pared, pegando aún más sus cuerpos, frota sus erecciones visibles en sus pantalones, y se escucha a sí mismo gemir, ¿o ha sido Draco? No lo sabe, no le importa. No puede detenerse.

Lo besa en el cuello, y Draco lo arquea para dejarle más lugar, él sonríe mientras chupa, y escucha los sonidos de Draco, que parecen inocentes. Como si fuera la primera vez.

La idea lo alucina.

Le quita la ropa, al principio lento, y despacio, peor no aguanta, y Draco no deja de jadear, y se descontrola…otra vez, lo necesita, ahora.

Técnicamente arrancó la ropa de Draco, que está por el suelo del pasillo, y no dejaron de besarse en ningún momento. Harry se despojó de sus ropas, no sin cierta dificultad, y lo antes que pudo.

La ansiedad, y un puñado de nervios lo consumían.

Draco se ve más apetecible que nunca, sonrojado, agitado y húmedo, los mechones de su cabello está completamente despeinados, y se absolutamente adorable y sexy.

Harry quiere ver esa imagen todos los días.

Y sí, en ese mismo pasillo pensaba follárselo.

Le da la vuelta, despacio, de manera que el rostro de Draco está enfrente de la pared, y su culo que está alzado, se ve ansioso, apoya sus brazos pálidos sobre la pared para sostenerse, mientras Harry le besa el cuello lentamente, deleitándose.

Su pecho es un espacio en donde sólo hay fuegos artificiales.

Draco gime escandalosamente mientras lo prepara con los dedos, de manera en que roce continuamente su próstata, y cuando lo embiste, se arquea y lanza un grito gutural.

-¡Ahh! ¡Harry!-mueve sus caderas, intenta hacerlo lentamente, quiere que Draco lo recuerde, él quiere recordarlo (como si fuera posible olvidar su primera vez…y con Draco), que quede marcado, pero necesita liberación deseperadamente. Y no puede evitar mover con rapidez sus caderas, sintiendo-y escuchando- sus bolas chocar contra los muslos de Draco, mientras jadea y se retuerce.

Ver como su polla entra y sale de ese culo pálido es lo más excitante que ha visto.

-¡Ahh! ¡SÍ! Más…ah…más…-Draco acompañaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, le gusta ser escandaloso, y a Harry le encanta que lo sea.

-Mío… ¿escuchaste?-jadea en su oído-MÍO.

-Ahh, H-harry…

Tiene la espalda completamente arqueada, su cabeza se apoya en el cuello de Harry, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados del placer, mientras se mueven al unismo. Harry le levanta la barbilla, y lo besa para remarcar el mensaje, el beso es tierno, lento, y al mismo tiempo desesperado, mete su lengua, sintiendo los temblores del rubio, sabiendo que está por terminar, lo masturba un par de veces, los gemidos son cada vez más altos. Harry le muerde el labio, y ambos se corren.

Se desploman contra la pared, pero Harry no quiere salir del interior cálido que es Draco.

Peor lo bueno siempre acaba, se visten en silencio, y Harry siente que su mirada lo taladra. Se muerde el labio, dios, quiere volver a besar esos labios rojos.

Cuando Draco se dirige para irse lentamente, Harry siente una turbulencia de sentimientos.

Le agarra el brazo, y lo abraza como un oso grande de peluche, siente como Draco sonríe, pero él no se queda tranquilo.

-Quédate conmigo-susurra.

-Eres irreversible.

-Lo sé.

Draco se libera de sus brazos, con aire triunfante se va, y en mitad del pasillo, se detiene, vuelve a su lado corriendo, le planta un beso suave en su mejilla, y se va corriendo, con una sonrisa.

Se ríe ante el acto tan familiar, y los sentimientos más vivos, mientras toca esa mejilla, mordiéndose el labio en una sonrisa radiante.

**_Fin_**


End file.
